


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: An emotional one, telling about my different lives.





	***

My world is broken,  
My life is a mess.  
My troubles are spoken,  
My brain is a stress  
My questions are empty  
And I'm overwhelmed.  
And why am I chasing   
For worst of the best?  
My routine is ugly,  
My people are great.  
But how can I live in  
These two different shades?


End file.
